Hierarchs (Earth-5875)
The Hierarchs were the highest theocratic leaders of the Covenant and its High Council, ruling the hegemony and its races with near unlimited power and without question. The Prophets of Truth, Regret, and Mercy were the last Hierarchs of the Covenant, achieving their position and power in the 9th Age of Reclamation in 2515. Powers Even before the formation of the Covenant, the title of Hierarch existed in san'shyuum society, for those who ruled over the Reformists that escaped Janjur Qom in search of expanding in the galaxy, where they took over the political and religious authority. Their duty consisted of guiding the Covenant towards the Great Journey through the Path, the Covenant's faith and creed, leading the High Council which consisted of high-ranking san'shyuum and sangheili High Councilors. They had complete control over the manipulation and investigation of forerunner technology, relics and artifacts, and if someone failed at a holy mission assigned to them by a Hierarch, dire consequences awaited them. Some of their powers were the organization and composition of fleets, without the need of approval from the High Council, as well as the appointment of Arbiters which would serve as the "Will of the Hierarchs". : Truth, Mercy, and Regret.]]The Hierarchs of the Covenant were obligated to follow the Book of Hierarchs, as per the Covenant's founding document, the Writ of Union. Despite their great power, Hierarchs did not have the power to stop enforcing the Roll of Celibates and dissolve the High Council. A major crime would be a Hierarch assigning a religious mission to someone without informing another Hierarch was considered a violation of the Union, worth of execution - nevertheless, this rule was constantly violated behind the scenes. Hierarchs such as the Prophets of Truth and Regret would operate in secrecy while keeping each other in the dark about their activities. Hierarchs often appointed minor san'shyuum to serve them as Stewards. alongside the High Council]]Hierarchs rarely left ''High Charity'', the Covenant holy city, although, rarely, they embarked on missions to lead battles and personally oversee the glassing of a human planet. They would often occupy the High Council Chamber to lead the multiple sessions of the High Council, as well as court trials, alongside its High Councilors. Each of the three assigned Hierarchs wore long-sleeved robes with distinct coloring, as well as golden headdresses featuring a miniature holographic display of a Halo in their forehead. They sported luxurious gravity thrones, anti-gravity chairs with gold plating, and were always followed and protected by Honor Guardsmen, always focused on anyone and any possible threat to the Hierarch. Their thrones were equipped with powerful assault cannons they could use to defend themselves. Drawing a weapon before a Hierarch was considered an insult, and Honor Guards were encouraged to attack and even kill any of those who did so. Appointment and sucession giving orders to Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee.]]The inauguration of new Hierarchs marked the start of a new Age of the Covenant. A san'shyuum could only become a Hierarch if he/she had been blessed by the Oracle of ''High Charity'', but because the machine deactivated for millennia, they were were only able to reach their power through political manipulation or subterfuge. The three Hierarchs would then announce their desire and reasons to replace the current Hierarchs before the High Council. In order to do so, three san'shyuum were necessary. Unseating a prior Hierarch was not an easy task, however, and the current Hierarchs would attempt to halt any progress with their power. After the new Hierarchs were approved by majority of the High Council, their Ascension occurred at the Dreadnought, in the center of High Charity, where a new Age was declared and the new Hierarchs were introduced to an audience of millions of the city's inhabitants. After the Ascension, the Hierarchs would chose their new regal names. In some occasions, an old Hierarch could continue holding his status alongside two new Hierarchs, or less. Conversely, some Hierarchs could step down from their position duo to health issues, but they could still become involved in the Covenant's politics. In the rare occasion of the death of a Hierarch, the High Council would elect another to replace the deceased one. Known Covenant Hierarchs 1st Age of Conflict *Prophet of Vigilance (1142-???) 9th Age of Reclamation *Prophet of Regret (2510-November 2nd, 2552) *Prophet of Mercy (2440-November 3rd, 2552) *Prophet of Truth (2510-December 11th, 2552) Category:Earth-5875 Category:Hierarchs of Earth-5875 Category:Covenant titles (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:San'Shyuum titles (Earth-5875)